


Miracle

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Scully tells Mulder he is the father of her unborn child.(Per manum - all things - Requiem)A baby asked God "They tell me you are sending me to earth between now and 8 months,but how am I going to live there being so small and helpless?"God said, "Don't be afraid my love, your angel will be waiting for you and will take care of you."The baby asked, "Who will protect me?"God said, "Your angel will protect you even if it means risking her own life!"The baby said, "God, please tell me my angel's name."God said, "You will simply call her Mommy."





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for editing @agentwhalesong
> 
> Love you x

 

 

  **Scully's apartment**

 

Her hand lovingly touched her belly, unable to believe a little human was growing inside of her. Still so small, so unnoticeable, but so loved. 

A tear of joy, wonder and excitement left her eye and traveled her cheek. She felt little bubbles pop in her lower abdomen, where her hand touched her skin, a sensation until now unfamiliar to her. 

Many questions wandered around in her mind, about how and why. This was what she called a miracle. 

 

 

Months ago, she asked Mulder that difficult question, hoping that his sperm would get her pregnant. He was so happy with the idea that it hurt twice as much when she had to deliver the awful news that it had failed. All hope was lost, it was her last chance to ever become a mother. She cried for days and he stayed with her, holding her tightly in his arms, trying to take over some of her pain. He too was heartbroken and she knew he also felt helpless seeing her suffer. 

His hands caressed her hair and her skin, his lips tried to kiss the pain away. He made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but she refused to eat. He held her as she cried herself to sleep every night, comforted her when she woke in the middle of the night bathing in sweat as a result of a nightmare. His heartbeat soothed her in those moments she just couldn't handle it anymore. He took her in his arms making her head rest against his chest. 

His heartbeat helped her through those minutes, moments, days and nights. 

She felt safe having him by her side, she had never needed another human being as much as she needed him. He was all she needed. He was and still is her rock and her touchstone. 

In those dark days, he didn’t leave her side; he was always there, always present. Even when she didn't want to talk, he was there, just holding her, listening to her sobs and drying her tears with his thumbs. In moments of anger, where she yelled and cried at the same time, he held her arms when she tried to hurt herself and him. He just held her, making sure she would calm down, to eventually become a lifeless doll in his embrace. 

She didn't want him to leave or to go anywhere. On the outside she seemed to be strong, trying to do her job as professionally as possible, not letting anyone see how she suffered. Only he knew. Mulder knew. He was the only one who was allowed in her moments of pain.

Weeks passed and she felt herself get stronger every day. She could focus again on her job and Mulder tried to brighten up her days with his jokes and care for her. She was incredibly thankful he stayed by her side during her darkest days. He never took advantage, never asked for more than she could give.

And then there was that one night when it just happened. It was written in the stars, the universe commanded it to happen. The question was not if anymore, but when...

 

 

She smiled, remembering how he had dared to finally kiss her that night. She had missed him so when he decided to go and look for crop circles. She had met her past and dealt with it, realizing then that Mulder was the only one who could ever make her happy, not Daniel. She knew it the minute she saw him again in the streets. 

Lightning struck, right in her heart. It was him. 

They had shared a meal and a drink later at his place. A long conversation about how all things happen for a reason. She couldn't believe she fell asleep while he was explaining how their paths led to that very moment! 

Later he had told her how he tenderly brushed a few tendrils of hair out of her face and had admired how beautiful and strong she was. A chuckle had escaped her mouth, she didn't see herself as beautiful. But he did and he wasn't afraid of saying it to her every single day. 

 

When she woke up in the middle of the night on his couch, with the Navaho blanket draped over her, she felt it. The fish tank made it easier for her to see into the always so pitch-black room. She wasn't alone on the couch, Mulder was asleep next to her, his head on the headrest and his hands on his lap. A smile appeared on her face. He was still here for her, not leaving her side. 

The urge she felt at that moment gave her the courage to tenderly run her fingers over his relaxed hands and arms. The featherlight feeling of her fingertips on his skin gave him goosebumps and woke him from his sleep. He opened his eyes and was lured in by Scully's gaze. 

Her breath quickened even now as she remembered how she had slid her fingers through his and made him follow her to his bedroom. The surprise on his face struck her. She recalled how he looked at her when she said that she wanted to make love to him. 

She wanted and needed to show him how she loved him, how he was the one she needed to be with, how he was her only one. After meeting Daniel, she knew for sure, Mulder was so much more to her than Daniel ever was. It was all so clear now. 

 

So he followed her, and it was the first night of their blossoming relationship.

Her hands felt his tingling skin, his hands explored her like never before. His soft kisses and touches were something she had never experienced before. Their limbs were tangled in each other, their mouths never broke away for more than a few counts. Not one inch of her body was left unexplored - his lips kissed every freckle and every dimple. She didn't want him to leave her skin. 

The moment they finally became one was something she could never forget. She never felt more love, more devotion, more desire, more passion than in that very moment. 

And that very moment led to this very moment.

 

 

Her fingertips lovingly caressed the still hidden baby bump. She knew that that was the night this little miracle was created, she did the math. But how? As a doctor, this was a true enigma. She was left barren, unable to conceive, but now here she was, pregnant against all odds. 

Her heart raced like crazy in her chest at the thought. She did several tests, she needed to be sure, and now she was. Soon she would become a mother. This was so fragile still, she was only a few weeks pregnant, but she glowed and felt utterly amazing. Even though she couldn't explain this, she wanted to believe in the miracle that made this happen.

She so wanted to tell Mulder so badly, but something held her back. Was it this case, this crazy Billy Miles case? She didn't know but the thing was they were leaving for Bellefleur in 72 hours and she didn't want anything more than just tell him he would become the father to her child. 

_"Mulder, it's me."_ she softly said on the phone. He was babbling in her ear before she could say anything, she just waited until he told her everything he needed her to know and then she said in a serious tone, _"Can you come over?"_

She sensed his worry through his voice, " _Scully, are you ok? Is something wrong?"_ he immediately said. She smiled, touched by his boyish concern and care for her. _"No Mulder, I'm fine, don't worry, I just want you to come over,"_ she softly replied. 

_"You need some Mulder lovin', right?"_ he whispered.

She chuckled and seductively said in a low voice, _"I obviously always need that, Mulder."_

She liked to tease him, but this was serious and she needed to get it out.

_"7 pm ok?"_ she said real quick.

_"Sharp!"_ he answered.

 

***

 

The little black dress she had worn at the Hollywood premiere of their so-called movie still fit. Her hands ran over the fabric, brushing it over her belly, checking if she was already showing. She knew she wasn't but still...

Her skin was radiant and rosy, she had to admit she looked very, very good. Till now everything was going smoothly: no nausea, no pain, nothing. But she was nervous for this was very official and so scary. 

His footsteps filled the hallway and excitement filled her heart. He knocked a rhythmic theme on the door and she immediately opened the door. His whole face smiled when he first laid eyes on her. His lips softly kissed her mouth, his tongue darted out and licked her lip briefly. 

_"Hi there,"_ he muttered while he smiled and moved away. 

Her knees seemed to be made of jello. Lucky for her, one of his arms was snaked around her back holding her firmly to his chest. His warm hazel eyes gazed into her blue eyes for a few seconds, giving her a sweet smile. Her heart raced and she could feel her cheeks were flushed. 

" _What's the occasion, Scully, you look even more radiant than usual!"_ he said in pure awe of her beauty.

_"Nothing,"_ she swiftly lied, but her face couldn't hide she was withholding a secret. 

Mulder looked at her, studying her, trying to know what her secret was, but he didn't get an answer. His eyes trailed her entire figure while he stepped around her. She got shy and started blushing, asking Mulder to cut it out.

Once more he grasped her wrist and gently pulled her against his chest, _"Have I told you lately that I am very happy with 'this secret of ours'?"_ , his eyes enchanted her completely. After his loving gaze, he tilted his head and softly brushed his lips against hers. "I never get tired of doing this," his breath melted with hers. 

His kisses were always so soft and tender that her knees got weak every time he touched or kissed her. 

His fingertips caressed her cheek while he broke his kiss and he stared at her slowly opening eyes. 

Mulder simply couldn't hide his love for her when they were together. She had never experienced being loved by someone in that manner. During their work assignments, they needed to stay professional, so no one knew about their blossoming relationship, although they guessed Skinner suspected something. 

_"Mulder..."_ she slowly said while she still enjoyed his embrace.

He looked at her rubbing his hand over her back, waiting for her to continue, but instead of saying anything else she just smiled widely. 

He kissed the tip of her nose and hugged her tightly.

_"I miss doing this at work..."_ his breath rustled her hair. 

She nodded and smiled, her hand traveled his arm and finally her fingers slid through his.

_"I want to show you something"_ , she said while guiding him to her bedroom.

_"Scully..."_ Mulder teased, grasping her waist and pulling her back to his chest.

She chuckled, _"Mulder, it's not what you think..."_

He blindly followed her to her bedroom, his body snaked against her. 

On the back of her bedroom door, there was this giant mirror, and she looked at their reflection. His body was still glued behind her, his head was next to hers and his hand was on her waist. 

It was a funny sight seeing each other like that. They looked like an actual couple. She observed as he kissed her neck and her cheek while his hand held her belly. 

It was as if his hand was drawn to the spot this little miracle of theirs was hiding. She enjoyed his caresses and little pecks on her skin while she held his hand with hers. He felt her little touch and looked in the mirror. 

_"We definitely look amazing together, Scully!"_ he proudly stated.

_"Yeah we do,"_ she whispered, while her hand moved next to his slightly covering her belly button. 

_"Mulder...,"_ her voice cracked, her heartbeat raced in her chest, _"there is something I want to tell you..."_ she stared at their reflection, at their hands on her stomach. 

He didn't notice it right away, but she had created this heart-shaped figure on her belly placing her hand next to his.

His eyes wandered over her beautiful image in the mirror and she noticed how his gaze stopped at the contour their fingers had created. She felt how his heartbeat quickened feeling the raging pulse point in his neck that was right against her ear. 

_"I can't explain it, nor can I deny it..."_ she whispered, while a tear escaped her eyes.

_"Scully...?"_ , he breathed in disbelief, staring at the heart shape on her belly. 

_"You know I don't believe in miracles, but you kept telling me to keep believing in one..."_ , she softly said while turning around in his sweet embrace. One of her hands wrapped around his neck, while the fingertips of the other held his jaw. Her eyes demanded him to look at her. His gaze was still on the mirror and he gently shifted it to her. 

_"... this little miracle is ours."_

She finished her sentence while tears streamed down her cheeks. They were tears of pure happiness. Her hand found his and she gently placed it under her bellybutton. 

He seemed to be in pure shock for he couldn't react the first few seconds. Once her tears fell on his shirt, he was startled by the wet drops and his eyes examined her face. 

He gasped while his eyes filled with tears and more adoration for this incredible woman he was holding in his arms. 

_"You know I'm always the first one to believe in miracles... but this... I...,"_ he stuttered, keeping his loving gaze locked with hers. 

She felt how his fingertips gently caressed her lower abdomen, to check if he could feel anything. 

He smiled at the sensation of nothing under his caress and his lips tenderly kissed her mouth. He lowered his head and bent his knees, then he sat down in front of her, still holding her, his hands fondling the little spot under her bellybutton, his lips tenderly pressing a kiss on the fabric.

After that sweet moment, his head turned to make his ear rest gently against her belly.

Her fingers crawled through his soft hair, thankful he reacted the way he did. She didn't think he would react otherwise anyway.

_"You are going to be a father, Mulder..."_ she whispered, her face glistening with tears of pure happiness.

 

He stood up again and held her in this sweet embrace, not wanting to let go. His hands cupped her face.

First, he admired her beautiful features, then he kissed her slowly and tenderly and embraced her to never let go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you like this one, leave me a comment, please.


End file.
